FNaF World: Animatronica, Fanimatroncia, Who Cares?
FNaF World: Animatronicia, Fanimatronicia, Who Cares? '''is the sequel to FNaF World, created by Butterflyunicorn. Plot After the events of FNaF World, they, one, finally picked a name (Animatronicia), and two, lived in peace. However, something has gone TERRIBLY wrong. Something bad has happened on the Upside (opposite of the Flipside), causing the Flipside to bleed into Animatronicia. Turns out the Flipside is actually a whole other world, which was recently named "Fanimatronica", home to strange animatronics called OCs. However, yet ANOTHER thing is bleeding into Animatronicia; the Pixside (the square root of the opposite of the Flipside) is also invaded, and threats to move Animatronicia into the Upside, effectively pushing it out of the universe and into who knows where. So, Freddy, Fredbear, and new ally Adventure BDK must save the Upside, which will save Animatronicia in return. Characters FNaF1 Freddy Fazbear (The star of the show!) Bonnie Bunny (Rock n' roll!) Chica Chicken (Let's eat!) Foxy the Pirate (It's me as well!) Golden Freddy (It's me.) FNaF2 Toy Freddy (1.04/10, too much hate.) Toy Bonnie (The one that everybody thinks is female.) Toy Chica (Let's party!) Mangle (The god of shipping wars.) Toy Foxy (Someone's not having a fun time.) The Puppet (I got no strings on me!) Withered Freddy (What happened to our star?) Withered Bonnie (Well I ate your face.) Withered Chica (We can't eat now!) Withered Foxy (Runner up!) Withered Golden Freddy (Just a head.) BB (Hi!) JJ (Your stalker.) Shadow Freddy (Now you see me, now you don't!) RWQFSFASXC (The result of rage quitting.) FNaF3 Springtrap (I'm so evil.) Phantom BB (If your dead... and if your alive... then who are you?) Phantom Chica (Let's eat... I got nothing.) Phantom Freddy (I'M MISSING A LEG!) Phantom Foxy (The case of the missing hook.) Phantom Mangle (*radio static*) Phantom Puppet (Who's watching me?) FNaF4 Nightmare Freddy (The Boogeybear!) Freddles (Creepy or cute?) Nightmare Bonnie (I spy with my little eye...) Nightmare Chica (Let's eat YOUR SOUL. Just kidding!) Nightmare Foxy (From a plush doll to an evil pirate!) Nightmare Fredbear (Are you friend or foe, because I used to know!) Nightmare (The one you aren't sure is canon or not.) Fredbear Plush (He's here, he's there, he's everywhere!) Others BDK (Thingo master!) Butterflyunicorn (Destroyer of worlds.) Scott Cawthon (God of everything.) Lolbit (I will byte you!) Mendo (Spooky scary skeletons!) DeeDee (Fishing champ.) Glitch the Gull (Look for the yellow bird on the tree stump.) Gtgwire (Got to go to the tight-wire!) 8-Bit (Because we needed more Lolbits!) Pixel Foxy (Why does he needed to be pixelated again?) (W.I.P.) Locations Fazbear Hills The classic area from the prequel. BDK can be found here, introducing herself and explaining the situation. To the top is a path leading into Choppy's Woods. Enemies/Bosses Gearrat - The classic enemy from the prequel. Totemole - The classic enemy from the prequel. House Scourge - A secret mini-boss that resembles a house with a door as a tooth-filled mouth, windows as eyes, and uses trash cans as cannons. Triggered by interacting with the trash bin outside of the mansion. BDK's Dialog: '''First encounter: "Oh, am I so glad your here! I am BDK, an ally of Fredbear's. Something horrible has happened! A mistake has happened in the Upside, the opposite of the Flipside, and caused the Flipside to leak into your Animatronicia place. The Flipside is actually my home, Fanimatronicia, and now, the animatronics there, we call them OCs, are now here. The moving of the Flipside has also caused the Pixside, the square root of the opposite of the Flipside, to leak into here as well. If they both completely leak in, Animatronicia will be pushed into the Upside and out of the universe, which is obviously bad. So, you need to partner up and stop this utter madness. Good luck!" NPCs Lolbit - Selling bytes and what-not. * Heartbeat - 50FTs * Betterbeat - 200FTs * Bestbeat - 500FTs Mendo - Mending up your endo! * Iron Endo (Default) * Steel Endo - 500FTs * Titanium Endo - 1000FTs DeeDee - For a fishing game. * One of the only areas DeeDee appears in. Butterfly's Hut Butterfly's Hut is a small room which looks just like Desk Man's home, but every thing is pink instead of gray and desk man is replaced by a Scott Cawthon sprite with a pink outline. The head of Baby can be seen on her desk. First visit: "Oh, hello. I'm just sitting here. Sitting here and destroying. Ripping apart the limbs and leaving empty parts. I hated her. So I destroyed her. Maybe if you get stronger, I will tell you more." Choppy's Woods The classic area from the prequel. A glitched tree is hidden near the top of the area, and is used to access the Borderline. Enemies/Bosses Totemole - The classic enemy from the prequel. Chop N' Roll - The classic enemy from the prequel. Lumber Jack - A secret boss that resembles a massive Chop N' Roll wearing a wooden crown. Triggered by bringing Mr. Chipper to the black-shadowed tree. NPCs Glitch the Gull - Occasionally flying by to take the player to the Glitch World when caught. The Borderline An odd area which seems to be partly Choppy's Woods, partly another area which resembles a city of some sort, and partly another area which looks like a pixelated forest of lightbulbs. Fredbear wait for the area to talk to them in this section. Fredbear's Dialog First encounter: "Welcome to the Borderline; a strange area where Animatronica, Fanimatronica, and the Pixside meet up. You can head upwards to enter Lightbulb Forest, or you can head left to reach Fanon City. By the way, have you seen Glitch the Gull? If you see his shadow, remember to follow it. His assistance can help you reach the Glitch World." Enemies Halfrat - An enemy which has two segments; one of a normal gearrat's, and one that looks pixelated. It's the only enemy that appears here. Fanon City Fanon City is a big, bustling city filled with roads, neon lights, and all that biz. Several fanon animatronics roam the streets. If you go backwards, you can re-enter the Borderline. Enemies/Bosses Screwdrivin' - A variant of Totemole with metal "logs", yellow glowing orbs for eyes, and a wire instead of a moving tail. The logs flip upside down and right back up. Metalman - The classic enemy from the prequel. NPCs Gtgwire - A gray and white re-color of Lolbit with yellow eyes that's ready to sell you bytes! * Fiery - 50FTs. * Icy - 200FTs * Stormy - 500FTs KeeKee - For a ball-rolling game. * This is the only area she appears in. Lightbulb Forest A strange, pixelated forest where the ground is made out of gray metal and lightbulbs replace the trees. The lightbulbs occasionally flicker on and off. Some lightbulbs are broken, however, do to damage from the Pixel-Chipper. BDK waits here for the player to talk to them. There is a path leading into Pixel Village here, but it is being blocked by the Pixel-Chipper, meaning you have to defeat them to continue on. Enemies/Bosses Lightworker - Enemies that resemble Metalmen, but they roll on oil tins instead of those big spiky things, have the phantom eyes, and hold wrenches instead of axes. Like all enemies in this area, they are pixelated. Pixel-Screwdrivin' - The same enemy as mentioned before. Strangely these ones are pixelated. Pixel-Chipper - An enemy which looks just like Auto-Chipper, but in pixel form. It's the first boss in the game that ISN'T a secret mid-boss, and, unlike it's non-pixelated counterpart, it is needed for you to battle it. BDK's Dialog First encounter: "Oh, hi again! Welcome to the Lightbulb Forest. It's a strange area, I know. It just isn't natural. Anyways, you should look out for the Pixel-Chipper. It looks just like your Auto-Chipper, but pixelated! It's been going haywire and you simply must stop it." If you beat the Pixel-Chipper: "Why are you talking to me? You already beat the Pixel-Chipper." NPCs 8-Bit - A pixelated version of Lolbit ready to sell you bytes! * 1-Pixel - 50FTs * 50-Pixel - 200FTs * 100-Pixel - 500FTs Glitch the Gull - Occasionally flying by to take the player to the Glitch World when caught. Pixel Village The place looks just like Fazbear Hills, except in in the 2D Overworld. Nough' said. A new NPC called Xangle appears here. If you go up, you can find the Forest of Fan-Made. Xangle's Dialog First encounter: "Hi! My name is Xangle, and I'm the mayor of this humble village. Thank you for defeating our Pixel-Chipper; it had gone straight up mad, and we could not tame the beast. It trapped us in the village for weeks! But beware, bigger threats are brewing. Some of our pixel citizens, Pixel Foxy, Pixel Chica, and Pixel Freddy have gone missing! We've looked everywhere, but we can't find them. I believe it's up to you to rescue our missing pals. You up to the test?" Enemies Pixel-Gearrat - The same classic enemy from FNaF World, now in pixel form. Pixel-Screwdrivin' - The same enemy from Lightbulb Forest. NPCs Pixel-Mendo - A pixelated form of Mendo for mending up your endo! * Iron Endo (Default) * Pixel Endo - 500FTs * 3D Endo - 1000FTs Forest of Fan-Made A small forest filled with several species of berries, fruits, flowers, etc. Fredbear waits in this beautiful grotto for the player to speak to them. Fredbear's Dialog First encounter: "Oh, hello! Welcome to the Forest of Fan-Made! It's a beautiful place, I know. However, a creature called the Flower-Picker and it's Pickee minions have been stealing all these beautiful flowers. Even worse, I don't think that's all they stole-- I think they have Pixel Foxy! Please, stop the Flower-Picker, before something goes wrong!" If you defeated the Flower-Picker: "You defeated the Flower-Picker, why come back here?" Enemies/Bosses Pickee - A small, alien-like creature that resembles a green blob with antennae. On the end of each antennae, a small pink flower grows. Flower-Picker - An enemy that looks like a massive silver UFO with pink flowers painted on its hull, and a mechanical claw holding an orchid comes out of the bottom of the ship. It is a boss that must be defeated to move on. King-Picker - A secret mini-boss that looks like the Flower-Picker, but the ship it's in is golden and the flowers on the hull are rubies engraved into the hull. Triggered by bringing Pixel Foxy to the area you fought the Flower-Picker. NPCs Spring-Foxy - A golden re-color of Foxy who can change the players suit. * Freddy Suit (Default) * Toy Suit - 100FTs * Springlock Suit - 500FTs Category:Games